Sunagakure belly dance
by Celtic Oak
Summary: Throughout his life, Gaara has faced many trials... but none of them as challenging as a pink haired belly dancer. GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, alright, I know I should be writing the next chapter for my other story, but this idea was just too tempting to let go. :D It's weird how inspiration suddenly decides to give you a visit in the most peculiar moments… like when you arrive home from work and you're trying to stop your 150 pound Newfoundland from running off with the neighbour's dog… Life **does** work in weird ways…

Anyways, here's another Gaa/Saku fic for ya! I think it's becoming my speciality. As I was writing this, I came up with a few other possibilities for future one-shots, so you can expect some of those. Don't think I've abandoned _Precious flower_; don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter even as we speak! ;)

Well, I hope you find this little fic to your taste… hot and spicy is how we like it! Hehe. I was sort of planning to make this a short multi-chapter fic, so let me know what you think.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto. This story was meant for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**+Sunagakure belly dance+**

The fact that he knew these type of celebrations were necessary didn't help to calm the young Kazekage's impatience. It was a simple decree for ruling any village: let the people have their traditions and customs, for this will only raise their morale and loyalty. People needed their rituals, no matter how absurd these would seem.

And this one, in Gaara's eye, was the silliest one yet.The famous_ Sunagakure belly dance._

It was supposedly the most coveted event of the whole New Year festival. People from neighbouring villages would travel far and wide to visit Suna during its celebrations and they would come just to watch the exquisitely beautiful women of the desert perform their dance.

Sitting on his high chair near the other government officials, Gaara couldn't help but roll his eyes. His seat was situated at the front of the arena, raised up on a few steps. This meant that every performer would face his way, making him the centre of their presentation. It was as if they all vied for the Kazekage's approval and strove to keep him entertained.

In truth, Gaara was utterly disgusted with the whole situation and would have escaped long ago if he'd had the chance.

Who would want to be entertained by this bunch of idiots? He was the leader of a shinobi village, the leader of trained men and women in the art of killing. He had no time for such petty celebrations! But protocol demanded his presence and here he was, dressed in formal Kazekage regalia, sitting under a colourful pavilion like a medieval king being entertained at his court.

The thought was so infuriating, the nearby sand shifted slightly with his mood.

After having managed to live through the acrobats, the fire-eaters and the lion tamers, Gaara was at the end of his tolerance. And now he would have to live through the insufferable belly dance. He truly regretted never learning the _Kage-bunshin _technique from Naruto… it would have been extremely useful in this particular moment.

What _was_ the point of having a horde of indecently dressed women moving their bodies to the music? It was supposedly an act of subtle seduction, said to bring the most powerful men to their knees. Frankly, Gaara had never seen the point to the whole thing and probably never would. What use did these women have, anyway? It was just completely absurd.

All the people surrounding him were too wrapped up in the celebrations to notice the obvious scowl plastered on their Kazekage's face. If he'd been his former self, he would have shredded this whole festival to pieces in a storm of sand long ago. And what _was_ taking the freaking dancers so damn long to come on stage? The previous performers had ended what seemed _hours_ ago. He'd wanted to get the whole thing over with as soon as possible, but it seemed that wouldn't be the case.

Breathing deeply in an attempt to control his rising temper, the red head turned toward his brother, who was sitting some distance away with other guests. Kankurou was talking lively with another shinobi, no doubt offering his opinions about the upcoming dance. There were two empty spaces next to him, a fact which made Gaara's forehead crease in puzzlement.

Temari and Sakura had been sitting there moments ago. He knew his sister, much to his disapproval, wanted to participate in the belly dance. It was said she was a very talented dancer, but Gaara had never been able to share that opinion. Temari would just tell him that he had no appreciation for the finer arts. Maybe it was true, but who would really give a _fuck_ if he didn't have such appreciation? _He_ certainly didn't care.

He didn't care were Temari was either, but Sakura's absence did make him look around for her. Gaara would never openly admit it, but the truth was he had glanced their way just to catch a glimpse of the pink haired kunoichi.

Having arrived at Suna a couple of months before, Sakura was part of a technique exchange program with Konoha, which had teams from both villages visiting each other for a certain length of time. She was the medic representative for the current team and was working diligently to help increase the skills of Suna's med squad.

This, inevitably, had led to constant and direct contact with the Kazekage.

Having lived most of his life completely alienated from open interaction with others, Gaara had always considered other people as inferior, either mentally or physically. Since he'd stuck with such beliefs for so long, they were hard to let go, especially when stupid politicians seemed to prove him right more often than not. But all that had changed once Sakura had come along. Gaara was pleasantly surprised to find, once he'd grudgingly opened up, that he could have the longest and most interesting conversations with the kunoichi. She could match his intellectual pace with ease and would often be a few steps ahead of his reasoning. Sakura would often spend hours in his study, discussing the most remarkable and diverse topics.

This, as was expected, caused utter scandal. Rumours started spreading through the whole village, speculating as to what exactly happened behind the Kazekage's closed doors. The worst part was that such talk was only encouraged when both of them were spotted taking a midnight stroll upon Suna's walls, walking leisurely side by side.

Naturally, the whole _'lets's go out for a walk' _thing had been _her_ idea and it had forced Gaara to take things into his own hands to end the gossip. He would growl openly whenever he happened to find whispering offenders in the corridors and at one point, was forced to wrap an unsuspecting chunnin in sand just to silence his loud remarks. Let anyone who _dared_ to gossip about the Kazekage face the consequences.

The rumours had quietened down after that, but Gaara still wasn't certain as to why they had bothered him so much. It wasn't as if he'd ever cared what people thought of him… to be honest, he didn't give a _shit_. But deep down inside, a reluctant part of him admitted that the gossip had a ring of truth to it…

The pink haired kunoichi had managed to make her way under his skin.

It was the most absurd and irritating fact on the face of the planet, but Gaara had achieved the necessary maturity to admit it… at least to himself.

It was irritating because it would disrupt his everyday life in ways he never thought possible. He was being forced to lose his concentration on work just to entertain random thoughts of her; thoughts which entered his mind unwillingly, thank you very much. He suddenly found the necessity to know where she was or what she was doing for the day and he found that he wasn't able to start _his_ day until she walked past his office door and said 'good morning'. The whole situation was completely and utterly _infuriating_… and it was all _her_ fault.

But what reigned as the most absurd and ridiculous idea was the thought that Sakura, the renowned disciple of the great Tsunade, would have any interest beyond friendship for the malicious and cruel Sabaku no Gaara.

It may be true that he had risen to the position of Kage, but that didn't mean he had stopped being a monster…

_Monster_. The word made Gaara's heart clench unconsciously, and he could faintly hear Shukaku laughing in glee.

Hardening his resolve, he banished such thoughts completely as he turned his irritation to the matters at hand, glancing towards the dancers who were coming on stage.

It was finally time for the insufferable belly dance.

A group of twenty women walked gracefully onto the arena, covered in hooded cloaks. You couldn't see their faces or the colourful fabrics they were surely wearing underneath. They assembled themselves in a circle, facing outwards, covering most of the space on the stage.

'At least not all of them will be facing my way', Gaara thought, somewhat relieved. Once he looked more carefully, he realized that only one woman was standing directly in front of him. That was strange.

The crowd was completely silent when the music started thrumming softly. The women moved slowly, lifting their arms and turning leisurely to the rhythm.

Gaara prayed to whichever God was listening for this to be quick.

It was until the music spiralled into a crescendo, with the beat of the drums joining in, that the women removed their cloaks in one swift movement.

The translucent light green trousers offered a tantalizing view of her long legs; they hung low on her hips, exposing her bellybutton and muscled tummy. The creamy sight of her skin was maddeningly enticing. She wore an indecently small top, which covered her breasts just barely, tied around her neck by a meagre string, leaving her entire back deliciously exposed. Her clothing was decorated with small bells, which chimed merrily with every swing of her body. A light green veil covered most of her face, so all you could see were her large and shining emerald eyes.

The shade of bright pink hair was unmistakable.

For the first time in his life, Gaara let absolute and total shock cover his face.

He recovered quickly, however, covering his expression with his signature scowl.

'Just what the _hell _is does she think she's doing?' he thought fiercely.

Much to his surprise, she proceeded to answer his question as she began to dance, coming closer to his seat with every step.

Confusion rushed through him as he started to realize her intentions. This couldn't be happening… this _shouldn't_ be happening. She was making a complete fool of herself and was involving him in the process. Sakura was a highly trained Konoha medic and her she was, half naked, dancing for the entertainment of a crowd. She should have more dignity than this! Something was seriously wrong with the world today…

He saw her glance at another dancer out of the corner of her eye. Following her gaze, he spotted Temari some distance away, facing another part of the crowd. The Suna kunoichi smiled at Sakura, signalling towards Gaara with a quick movement of her head, as if encouraging the pink haired medic.

So this was a plot against him and he was powerless to do anything! An all-consuming wrath started to swallow his entire being and he closed his eyes to try to control it. Feeling the nearby sand start to lift to surround him, he managed to swallow his ire and open his eyes.

Turning his green eyed glare towards Sakura, he let her know, in no small terms, that she was in very deep trouble. His raging emotions came to a complete halt, however, as he looked directly into her eyes, finding something completely unexpected.

Her emerald eyes were shining with mischief. She was enjoying herself, no doubt, but there was something else behind those eyes… something elusive. Suddenly Gaara realised she was serious about this whole thing…

Haruno Sakura was trying to seduce him.

The thought was so astonishing, it took Gaara a couple of minutes to process it.

By then, the dancing kunoichi had come even closer to his where he was sitting, moving her hips to the music, lifting her arms and hands to the rhythm, giving him an alluring view of her whole body.

She knew damned well what she was doing and beneath that veil, he knew she was smiling at his predicament.

In that moment, all of Gaara's bottled up hormones decided to make themselves known, as an anticipating thrill made its way up his spine. Glancing out of the corner of his eye towards the audience, he realized the whole crowd was mesmerized with the dancers and were concentrating on the girls directly in front of them. No one was looking his way.

'Two can play at this game', he thought.

Sitting back in mock comfort, he looked back at the tantalizing woman in front of him and offered her a wicked smile, daring her to continue. The message was clear:

_Let's see what you've got._

Willingly rising to the challenge, Sakura returned the smile tenfold. Swinging her hips from side to side in rapid movements, she stepped closer to the Kazekage, turning slowly around as she went. Once she completed the turn, she slowed her approach, moving her tummy to the music.

Gaara tried to keep direct eye contact with her, but he found it was simply not possible. His gaze kept going downwards, as if the movements she was making were driving his eyes towards the most enticing parts of her body. Blood stirring with every sway of her hips, the red head allowed himself the pleasure of indulging in the beauty before him.

This show was meant just for him.

For the first time during the whole day, the Kazekage's complete attention was focused on the arena before him.

As the music played on, Gaara found he was entirely hypnotized by the dance she was offering. His gaze followed her every move, mesmerized at the ripple of her muscles as she danced. The grace with which she mastered the steps was astounding, trapping him more and more in the snare of her rhythm.

How he would just love to reach out and pull her close. To feel and caress that ivory skin, so deliciously exposed. To devour her mouth with his, to kiss her until she was breathless and begging for more. To wrap himself around her, losing himself in her smell, her taste, her touch… The intensity of his urges surprised him, but he was past caring.

The nearby sand responded to his disposition and lifted slowly towards Sakura. It stroked her skin softly, sending a jolt of surprise through the dancing kunoichi. Smiling maliciously, Gaara ordered the sand to bring her closer. Swirling tendrils formed behind her as she was gently, but firmly, pushed towards the red head.

Not one to break under pressure, Sakura kept dancing, encouraged by his smile. She went up the steps, finally reaching his chair. She was dancing so close, she was brushing the fabric of his Kazekage robe. At this distance, Gaara could clearly see the faint freckles sprinkled across her tummy, and when she turned around in her dance, he glimpsed the tiny dimples which formed at the small of her back. He had an urge to reach out and lick those small hollows with his tongue.

But she was turning around again, facing his way. Looking up into her emerald eyes, he saw exhilaration combined with desire in her gaze. That single look intoxicated him more than the whole performance she had given him. To know that his thoughts were hardly one-sided… to think she wanted him as well.

It was suddenly too much. The necessity to take her in his arms went beyond any rational thought. He reached out, planning to make her straddle his hips, but when he was about to grab her, she suddenly stepped back. In the confusion, his sand dispersed entirely, and with a quick spin, Sakura was kneeling in front of him, on the edge of the steps.

Belatedly, the Kazekage realised the performance had ended and the dancers were being cheered by the enthusiastic applause from the crowd. With a sudden jolt, Gaara was forced back into the real world and he remembered were he was and more specifically, _who_ he was.

Cursing himself for his lack of control, he treated himself to the worst kind of insults he had ever heard. But his self-loathing was short lived, as he saw the pink haired kunoichi still kneeling before. Once more, it took him a few moments to comprehend what was happening and to realise that she was waiting for his appraisal or his rejection of her performance.

Taking a few calming breaths, he offered her an appreciative smile. He stood up, applauding her for her skills.

As she finally looked up at him, she smiled, the mischief still present in her eyes. He shot her a warning glance, letting her know she was still in trouble… more trouble than she could ever imagine.

How he would love to corner her later… in a dark place with no people around…

Chuckling to himself, Gaara allowed himself the release of his body's tension, relishing in the fantasies of what he would do to her.

Bowing politely, Sakura made her way off stage, forming a line with the other dancers. She threw him a casual glance over her shoulder, which only managed to increase Gaara's mirth.

Inwardly, he wondered if she would like to repeat her performance later on for him, in a more private setting. His sand would make quick work of the meagre clothes she was wearing.

As he sat back down, he was grateful to Sakura, for she had just given him images to entertain himself for the rest of the festival.

As the next performers made their way towards the arena, he casually wondered if he could put in a petition to make belly dancing Suna's national sport.

* * *

Yay! There you have it! Let me know what you think to see if put up a second chapter. THANKS FOR READING! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! You have no idea of how happy I've been with the response I received for this fic… I didn't think I would get so much positive feedback! YAY! A HUGE thanks goes out to all my reviewers! It means a lot to me.

I decided to make this fic a 3 chapter story. The 1st chapter, as you clearly saw, was written from Gaara's perspective of things, so in this one, its Sakura's turn. A warning might be called for here, since the next and last chapter will most probably be rated M… so don't say I didn't warn you! Wink!

So here it is… please enjoy:D

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure what exactly made her do it… she wasn't sure what insane impulse had driven her to such extents. It would have been easy to blame it all on Temari, who had been willingly given her dancing lessons for weeks, telling her she was a natural. It would have been easy to blame it on the cheerful atmosphere of the festival, where all formality could be set aside for a few days of the year. Hell, she could have easily blamed Tsunade-sensei for sending her on this mission…

But the truth was she could only blame herself.

Haruno Sakura had decided to seduce the Kazekage and she was _relishing_ in it.

Despite all this, the decision hadn't come easily. It had taken a quiet a bit of pondering and calculation. When Temari had approached her, asking her if she wanted to participate in Suna's annual celebrations, Sakura had accepted without any hesitation… no thoughts of a certain red head leader had even crossed her mind. But as the days passed, her perspective had started to shift.

It had all started with the subtle chakra changes…

Being a medic nin, Sakura was well trained in the art of chakra reading. Skilled medics could read the symptoms of their patients by tuning in to their chakra flow. Large amounts of chakra would concentrate on wounds or if the person suffered from a disease, the energy would focus on the affected organs. Chakra was also a clear indicator of the person's mood; if they were under a lot of stress, the flow would take a specific pattern; if the person was happy, angry or sad, it would flow in different ways for each emotion. The skill was actually a blessing for dealing with emotionally unstable people, since you were tuned in to their mood changes before they even knew it. And on this particular mission, its value had been _priceless _when dealing with none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

Even though he had greatly improved, calling Gaara unstable could still be considered an understatement.

She had been surprised when she started noticing how his chakra would shift to a content mood whenever she happened to be a in the vicinity. Thinking it was coincidence at first, Sakura was astonished with her findings when she happened to walk into his office after he had just had a heated argument with a council member. Gaara's chakra swirled in anger, charging up the entire room. He was too absorbed in his wrath and the reports he was reading to notice her presence as she stood by the doorway. Thinking she should give him the message she was sent to deliver as quickly as possible and make a fast escape, she braced herself and stepped inside. The flow of his chakra changed completely when he looked up and saw who it was.

Standing there, staring at him unbelievingly, Sakura saw how his flow changed from all-consuming anger to surprise to contentedly at ease in a matter of 4.5 seconds. Of course, the sour look in his eyes and the expression of his face didn't betray even the slightest change in his mood. Only a professional medic who happened to be concentrating on his chakra in that particular moment would ever be able to discern the difference.

This experience only prompted her to tune in to his chakra more and more… and what she found astonished her. To say she had a direct effect on his moods and disposition wouldn't even come close. Whenever she walked into the room, his flow would become erratic for a few moments before it stabilized. To say he was behaving nicely towards her didn't cut it either. This was Gaara… he was _never_ nice to anyone. But judging by his standards, she _was _receiving special treatment. And other people didn't fail to notice. Soon, all kinds of shinobi started approaching her, from the highest ranking officials to the lowest genin, asking her to deliver 'unpleasant' messages for them. Not wanting to abuse her growing, albeit uncertain, relationship with the Kazekage, she had given all of them a verbal lashing worthy of her sensei.

But when it came to dealing with Gaara, it was a completely different story. Sakura found that she was smiling at him more often than not after she made her discoveries. She found she was seeking his presence a lot more than what she used to and she made a point of greeting him in the mornings every day. Knowing that if any skilled medic happened to accidentally focus on her chakra while she was in the red head's presence, she knew they would have found a similarity in both their chakra flows when they were together.

The truth was Sakura was getting butterflies in her stomach whenever he happened to be nearby.

It was a strange feeling at first, especially when she thought about who Gaara _really _was. He had tried to kill her once, for crying out loud! How could she ever harbour such feelings for _him_ after all the deaths and sufferings he had caused? But no matter how much she rationally thought things over, all her objections were dissolved the minute she caught a glimpse of him.

Having heard about his history from Naruto, Sakura was aware of all the abuse Gaara had suffered during his childhood. Being the professional medic she was, she understood why he turned out to be the unstable person he was and she was also aware of the great effort he put into trying to be as 'normal' as he could. He wanted to be considered a human being and was trying extremely hard to do so… even though he failed miserably most of the time.

So, she visited the Kazekage as often as she could and stayed up talking with him until well into the night, offering him her friendship without reservation. Secretly, she had come to crave his presence and whenever she was with him, she would relish in the way his chakra flowed harmoniously in response to her.

But the changes in his reactions didn't stop there and they became anything but subtle. Sakura started sensing a different kind of chakra flow from Gaara and it only occurred when they happened to be _alone_ together. It was much more intense than anything else she had felt from him. She could also sense a small amount of irritation mixed with this new emotion, as if the Kazekage was reluctant to feel the way he did. Perplexed as to what this might mean, Sakura did what she always did when in doubt: she turned to books.

The Sunagakure library was large enough to echo the shriek of surprise which escaped her lips when she found the answer to what she was looking for. The large bold letters appeared clearly next to a chart of different chakra flows: _physical attraction._

After the initial shock had passed, Sakura couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of nervous laughter. How could _this _be happening? To _her_? It seemed Sabaku no Gaara was more human than anyone thought. Folding her hands under her chin, Sakura smiled wickedly, a plan of action forming clearly in her mind. The circumstances merited for a complete and thorough counterattack. They would see if the Kazekage was willing to act on his urges. Oh, how she was going to love to exploit his weakness.

Thus, she found herself on stage, dressed scantily in silky smooth garments, dancing seductively for the pleasure of one of the most dangerous shinobi in the world.

The look of complete surprise he initially gave her was worth the whole ordeal.

The wrath which followed had her hesitating for a moment, but as she continued to dance for him, she clearly saw his chakra fall into a very familiar pattern. Even Sabaku no Gaara wasn't immune to the effect of hormones.

The challenge in his eyes sent a chill of anticipation up her spine, making her whole body tingle. Losing herself in the dance, she came closer and closer to where he was sitting, intent on giving a closer look of what she was offering.

_You can look but you can't touch… yet._

She could see his eyes roaming freely over body, taking in every detail. Knowing very well that he was probably undressing her in his mind, she smiled wickedly, encouraging him to keep thinking along those lines. The fact that she had his whole rapt attention made her feel nothing less than exhilarated.

By the time his sand made its way towards her and started caressing her, Sakura knew she had won. However, she hadn't been counting on the effect the whole scenario was having on her! The rough touch of the sand made her skin quiver with delight. When the coarse grains made their way up her neck, she sucked the air between her teeth. The feeling was so utterly erotic she thought she would lose all control over what she was doing. Luckily, all her medic training kicked in, reminding her of the ever present need to be in command of any given situation and she managed to continue dancing.

Letting herself be pushed by the tendrils of sand wasn't difficult, especially since she was planning on going in that direction anyway. As she drew nearer, she could clearly smell his clean aroma. In the morning, when she would go by his office to greet him, he would smell of fresh sandalwood. The smell was so penetrating she would sometimes step into his study just to breathe in his fragrance. Now, his scent was so near it was intoxicating her brain, muddled as it already was. She wondered what it would be like to drown in that heady scent while being held in his embrace. She wanted so bad to hold him, to bury her face in his neck, ravishing him with kisses.

As her thoughts turned to kissing, her gaze automatically fell on his lips. Oh how she would like to kiss that smug grin off his face! Sakura was practically dancing on top of him now, meeting the longing in his eyes with equal intensity. They both wanted each other… _badly_. In that moment, nothing else existed in their world but their unleashed and exhilarating desire.

In the same exact second Sakura saw Gaara's hands reaching out for her, the real world came tumbling down on her. She heard the music reaching its intense finale, letting her know that her performance was about to end. Jumping back with grace acquired only by years of shinobi training, she slid away from the Kazekage's needy grasp. Landing with an elegant spin, she kneeled in front of him just as the music came to a complete stop.

Breathing heavily, she didn't dare look up at him immediately. Temari had told her she needed to wait until her audience-of-one approved or rejected her performance, as was tradition with the belly dance. Judging from his reactions, she was more than certain that Gaara had enjoyed her performance immensely. But Sakura experienced some serious doubt for a moment, since no sound was coming from the red head's direction. What if he decided to deny everything that had just happened? What if he wanted to pretend nothing had been going on between them during her dance? What if he rejected her performance?

A long breath of relief escaped her lips when she heard clapping and she looked up to see him smiling her way. Once more, she was reminded of the victory she had won here today and Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit of pride for what she had achieved. It wasn't everyday that you saw Sabaku no Gaara overcome with passion.

For a moment there, Haruno Sakura had gotten on the Kazekage's nerves… and in a _very_ pleasant way.

Getting in line behind the other dancers as they shuffled off the stage, she couldn't help resisting the urge to look back at him. The look he through her way made her feel equal parts trepidation and excitement, as he let her know clearly that he would come to find her later.

As she entered the dressing room with the other girls, the immensity of what she had done hit her like a splash of cold water. During the planning of her little 'mission', Sakura had laid out the consequences of her acts clearly. Carefully calculating the different type of reactions Gaara might have, she had come to the conclusion that the most probable one would be anger. He would fume over her outrageous stupidity for a few days, his respect for her somewhat diminished. If this didn't happen, then the next probable reaction would be for him to show some interest, which he had done, but he would never openly admit it and things would continue as normal. The last possible reaction on her list was the one were Gaara showed just a bit too much interest and proceeded to rip her clothes off and to ravish her senseless.

Going over the recent events with excruciating detail, Sakura came to the inevitable conclusion that the last reaction was the one she had actually caused.

_Holy shit!_

Laughing anxiously at her predicament, she reminded herself that she had been serious about this whole thing from the start. There _was _a possibility that Gaara would react positively towards her advances, she knew that from the very beginning. That had been the point to the whole thing! An old proverb came suddenly to mind…

_Be careful what you wish for, it just might come true.._

Before she could dissolve in another nervous laugh attack, Temari approached her, a wide smile on her face.

"You did wonderful!" she congratulated her. "Ha! I bet my baby brother had never seen the likes of what you gave him in his life! The look on his face was priceless."

But just as Sakura was about to agree with her, a female genin strode up to them, interrupting their conversation.

"Haruno-san, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but there's an emergency at the hospital. It seems some chunnins got intoxicated from eating too much lizard meat at the festival. I really apologize, but you're the only medic I could find."

"No problem", Sakura replied, going into professional mode immediately. "Take me to them," she said, stepping out of the tent with the girl.

Noticing the looks some passer-by's gave her, Sakura belatedly realized she had forgone the need to change her clothes. Burying her self-consciousness under the obligation of duty, she reminded herself of her responsibility as a medical nin. There was no time to be modest!

As soon as she got to the hospital, she wrapped herself up in a doctor's robe, tying it securely around her waist. She went to her patients, giving them immediate treatment. It took a while to get take care of them, since she had to force the four of them to throw up all they had eaten before she could give them any medication.

By the time the pain was gone and she was able to declare them stable, it was already night time. The festival had closed for the day some time ago. Hurriedly, she made her way to her room, teeth clattering due to the biting cold of the desert night as she buried herself in the robe she had borrowed. Once she got to her building, she was silently grateful for the indoor heating system. Making her way up a flight of stairs, she entered the relatively luxurious guest rooms she had been assigned.

'That's odd,' she thought. 'I don't remember leaving the balcony doors open'.

Shaking her head at her carelessness, she stepped towards the glass doors, closing them to prevent the outside chill from seeping in even more. In the moment she turned round after locking them, she heard the sand clearly.

It moved up lighting quick, wrapping itself round her waist like a rope. Her surprise was absolute when she found herself unable to move an inch, the sand holding her in place.

Following the direction of where the tendrils were coming from, she took in a quick nervous breath when she spotted Gaara sitting comfortably on one of the single couches across her room. His Kazekage robes were gone, replaced by his usual black attire. Head thrown back while his hands held on to the armrests, he looked at her with the most intense expression Sakura had experienced in her life. His gaze was nothing short of smouldering, but it wasn't anger which shone through his eyes… it was desire.

Melting under such intensity, Sakura wisely managed to control her raging nerves but she couldn't force herself to look directly into those eyes again… if she did, she would probably lose herself forever.

Gaara didn't agree with her course of action and brought another tendril of sand up to her chin. It softly lifted her face up, forcing her to look at him. When their eyes met once more, Sakura knew she was done for.

"Where have you been?" he asked, the irritation in his voice was evident. "I was starting to think you'd gone back on your word… or should I say, that you'd gone back on your actions."

As she tried to swallow, Sakura found her throat had gone completely dry.

"But I know you're a perseverant woman and you always see things through to the end…"

Gracing her with the most wicked smile the pink haired kunoichi had seen, he proceeded to seal her fate.

"...So now that you're here, why don't you finish what you started?"

* * *

What will be the fate of our pink haired heroine? Will she manage to survive the ecstasy of our hero's very _sandy_ affection? STAYED TUNED:)

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yes, I know I should start off with apologizing for the big delay in this update, but all I can say is that I life had been really hectic. Check my profile page if you want further details:)

I wanted to answer an issue which came up in your reviews. I am aware that Gaara doesn't have any eyebrows as a typo in my previous chapter stated. The thing is, I couldn't exactly write "Gaara lifted the skin where his eyebrows should've been in puzzlement." So, as I tried to figure out another way to say, I wrote that down and forgot to correct it when I uploaded the chapter. I apologize for the mistake and I shall correct it as soon as possible.

Anyways, here's the long awaited conclusion to Sunagakure belly dance. A warning goes here to let you know that this chapter has **mature** content… you know, the usual nakedness, fondling and the like! Due to ratings, you know I can't publish anything too explicit here, so I did my best. This story's rating has been officially changed to M. So don't say I didn't warn you!

But for those of you who lick it hot and limey… hopefully, there's a treat for you!

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"…_why don't you finish what you started?"_

His words reverberated throughout her whole body, pulsing their way throughout her limbs, sending chills of anticipation all the way from her ears down to the tips of her toes. Closing her eyes, Sakura sighed deeply, relishing in the effects the man in front of her was having on her body… and he hadn't even approached her.

Gaara was trying to intimidate her, throwing all his masculinity in her face, just to see if she would crumble underneath it. He had a manner of approaching his everyday life in such a way… smashing his would-be adversaries under a wave of his strength, until all people could do was surrender to his whims. She'd seen him do it countless of times, but she never imagined she would one day be a direct victim.

He was in for a surprise, however, if he thought he could intimidate Haruno Sakura into bed. Knowing he was used to getting his way, Sakura refused to play the role of the meek and submissive woman. It would be simply too sweet to teach him a lesson. She would have to remind him that she was the one to take the first step and therefore, things were going to get done _her_ way.

Across the room, Gaara was thoroughly enjoying the way she was reacting… the way goose bumps rose on her skin wherever his sand touched her, the way her lips parted slightly at his caress, the way she closed her eyes in pleasure. She was falling right into his grasp… and it was a good thing too. Having had all day to work himself up into a frenzy of desire, his body was now thrumming with need. He didn't think he'd be able to wait a moment longer. Slowly, his sand started pulling Sakura closer to him.

But pink haired medic had plans of her own. As she came to a decision, the maniac laughter which had been threatening to engulf her all day made its way up her throat once more, but she managed to control it, effectively changing it into a seductive smile, baring her teeth just a little bit. Opening her eyes, fiery emerald engulfed jade, matching his intense stare with one of her own. Hesitating momentarily with this sudden intensity, Gaara let his sand drop from her body briefly.

It was the exact opening Sakura needed.

"Well, Kazekage-_sama_," she basically purred, "I'll show you what I have in mind."

Opening her medic robe in a single fluid motion, Sakura let it drop from her shoulders, revealing her belly-dancing outfit underneath.

For the second time that day, Gaara let shock filter through his face. Breath hissing through his teeth at the sudden exposure of skin, his eyes were directly drawn to her curves, reminding him of his need tenfold. Mesmerized by her body, he could do nothing but stare, as Sakura, in five fluid steps, crossed the room and was suddenly standing in front of him.

Chuckling at his reaction, Sakura took advantage of his momentary surprise and proceeded to straddle his hips, pressing her knees into the couch.

Smiling wickedly as she looked into his eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now, Kazekage-_sama,_ how can I finish something I haven't even started?"

And with that, her mouth plunged over his in a fierce kiss.

Having prided himself for his good reflexes, Gaara didn't disappoint. His astonishment was short lived as he quickly realised that the object of his attention was now sitting on his lap… the place he'd wanted her to be since her performance that afternoon.

Embracing her forcefully, he crushed her against him, returning her kiss with intensity. His right hand fisted in her short cherry hair while his left arm slid around her waist. They explored each other's mouths thoroughly, discovering in the other's lips the salvation they both had been craving for all day long. Bringing her hands underneath his jaw, Sakura discovered he tasted like the wind… a cool, strong wind bringing its freshness to a scorching desert landscape. He was nothing less than intoxicating.

As their kiss continued, Gaara lost himself in the feel of her body on top of him. Imagining such scenarios didn't even come near to experiencing them first hand, and he found himself drowning in her fascinating smell. _Vanilla, _he thought fervently, _she smells like vanilla._ Growling softly at the thought, he crushed her even more towards him, relishing in the small whimper she gave.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura pulled up for air, but didn't manage to get very far, since Gaara's hold on her didn't loosen one bit. Smiling against his lips, she looked into his eyes, only to find an intensity she had never witnessed before. There was lust and need in his gaze, but there was also something else… something elusive… vulnerability? From the look in his eyes it seemed as if he expected her to bolt at any moment, and judging from his previous experiences with people, she couldn't blame him for it. Never thinking she would have to offer reassurance to Suna's most powerful shinobi, Sakura was once more amazed by the complexities of the man in her arms. However, she also knew he would never openly admit his distrust, so she would have to tread lightly.

He was looking at her keenly, as if trying to discern her thoughts by merely looking at her face… as if trying to decide if she was trustworthy. Not wanting for him to have any more doubts, Sakura wiggled slightly, trying to loosen his grasp. Responding only by tightening his arms around her, Gaara's forehead creased in suspicion.

Smiling reassuringly, Sakura placed soft butterfly kisses on his face, travelling from his chin to his cheeks to his temples. "Don't worry," she whispered softly in his ear, "I'm not going anywhere." And as if to prove her point, she took his earlobe in her mouth and bit down softly.

Feeling the responding twitch of his muscles, she made her way down his neck, kissing him thoroughly and licking his skin in all the right places. She found he had an extremely sensitive spot in the hollow where his neck met his shoulder and when her tongue flicked out, she felt his muscles spasm under her ministrations.

As the sensations she was creating echoed throughout his body, Gaara's temper reasserted itself. Taking her chin in his hands, he returned her lips to his mouth for another kiss. But this time it was different. Sakura could feel the intensity of his chakra swirling around them as he kissed her with all the passion in his being. She felt his hands exploring her body, leaving caresses in all the right places. He travelled over her breasts, her back, her tummy… until finally arriving to that sensitive spot between her legs. But his touches were too fleeting for her liking, and he left her wanting more. By the time he released her mouth, Sakura was completely breathless.

Smiling wickedly at her panting façade, Gaara relished in the look of need shining in her eyes. But he was nowhere near finishing. He would definitely enjoy watching her face when he took her over the edge… over and over again.

_I wonder if her skin tastes like vanilla as well_, he thought. Acting on the idea immediately, his tongue slid over her neck, sending Sakura's senses into chaos. Moaning incoherently, the pink haired kunoichi could only lose herself in the sensations he was creating, as she felt his tongue travel down her neck. But once he got to her shoulders, he didn't stop there… he continued down, until he reached the tops of her breasts, which were opportunely exposed due to her scant clothing. Chuckling evilly, Gaara buried his face in her cleavage.

Sucking her breath in through her teeth, Sakura could barely stand the pleasure as his tongue continued wreaked havoc on her senses. An intense throbbing was permeating all over her body and her mind was screaming for her to surrender to the man underneath her. But she couldn't allow herself to get sidetracked. Haruno Sakura was a woman who got what she wanted.

By the power of sheer will, she forced her hands into action. Nimble finger travelled down the length of Gaara's shirt and vest, unfastening them as they went. Too wrapped up in his actions to notice, the Kazekage continued to praise Sakura's body with his attention.

But he was far from being satisfied. Taking her lips into another fierce kiss, Gaara's hold on her tightened and he proceeded to stand up from the couch. Wrapping her legs more firmly around him, Sakura allowed herself to be lifted, never stopping the kiss they were engaged in as he walked slowly towards the bed. But before he could reach it, Sakura lowered her legs so she could stand, stopping his advance. Kissing him with even more passion, she slipped his upper garments off his shoulders, leaving him deliciously exposed from the waist up. Pressing herself up against his muscular chest and abdomen, she relished in the feel of his hot skin against hers as her hands travelled the length of his muscled back.

How a man could be built like this and not show it through his clothing was beyond her, but she was far from complaining. His muscles rippled underneath her touch, a reaction that was sending her arousal levels towards limits she hadn't thought possible. What was it about Gaara that drove her _so_ crazy? Those were thoughts better left for a time when she was less occupied.

Elated in the feel of having her pressed up against his bare skin, Gaara was utterly surprised to find her agile fingers making their way underneath his trousers. Never thinking she would be so bold, he let out a mirthful chuckle, which only increased when she proceeded to find out that he wore _nothing_ underneath his slacks.

Gasping in surprise, Sakura broke their kiss momentarily, only to look up at him with a raised eyebrow. _How convenient_, she thought.

"Never let it be said that Sabaku no Gaara wasn't prepared," he answered.

In response, Sakura made quick work of his trousers, unfastening them in a blink of an eye. Crushing herself against him for another kiss, she pushed him towards the bed's edge. Planning to take her with him as he fell backwards, Gaara's suddenly found only air in front of him as Sakura proceeded to untangle herself from his grasp with expert shinobi quickness.

Falling on the bed, the Kazekage lifted himself up on his elbows, irritation on his face. His eyes darkened as he looked up to find Sakura standing, arms crossed in front of her, looking at him smugly.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked teasingly. "The Kazekage in my bed… oh forgive me, a very _naked_ Kazekage in my bed." Laughing in mischief, Sakura congratulated herself for a job well done as she looked appreciatively over Gaara's exquisite body… it was quite a sight to behold.

Even though he enjoyed the lustful way she was looking at him, Gaara's temper kicked in with her teasing. She would have to learn that he was not a man to be trifled with.

Sand appearing suddenly around her, Sakura was powerless to stop its advance as the tendrils came closer to her and ripped her clothing off in one swift movement. Eliciting a small shriek of surprise, she reflexively brought her arms in front of her to cover her body. But she found she couldn't move them. The sand had her limbs in its grasp and was actually lifting them over her head, giving Gaara a tantalizing view of her whole naked figure.

"Two can play at that game", he told her mockingly, as he openly admired her body from his perch on the bed.

Sakura glared at him, letting him know he would pay for this as soon as he let his guard down. He would simply love to see her try.

The need to have her close to him reasserted itself tenfold, so he brought her directly to him with his sand, lifting her up and then depositing her next to him on the mattress. Rolling on top of her, he kissed her fiercely and Sakura could plainly feel his arousal on her thigh. Relishing in the feel of his skin, she lost herself in the world of pleasure they were both creating. Where he couldn't touch because his hands were busy else where, his sand would be there, caressing her skin just as attentively as he would. It was a completely new experience for her, to have her body caressed _everywhere_ at every possible moment and it was needless to say that it gave a whole new meaning to the concept of 'sensual pleasure'. Vaguely, Sakura found herself wondering just what other things he would be able to do with his sand.

Gaara was completely lost in the feel of her around him. To be immersed in her smell, in the feel of her skin… it was all he had ever dreamed of and more. The sensations she was creating were alien to him in their intensity and he never thought it would be possible for him to have such powerful reactions towards a woman. But she was here and it was happening and he was engulfed in a sea of physical pleasure, under which he was positively drowning. But just like her, he had no intention of going anywhere.

Sakura gasped for breath for a moment when Gaara lifted his head briefly to survey his surroundings. "What is it?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Nothing," he answered haughtily. "I was just thinking that maybe we should have gone to my room. My bed is a lot bigger and I'm not sure if your bed is going to provide proper space for what I've got planned… but we can try it tomorrow night."

Letting out a small laugh in astonishment at his arrogance, Sakura tried to say something, but her lips were once more engulfed by Gaara's mouth, making her forget everything else except his dominant and masculine presence.

XXXXXXXXXX

As light filtered in through the cracks of the curtains, Sakura opened her eyes slowly, waking from a delicious and gratifying dream. The sight of Gaara's chest under her cheek suddenly reminded her that parts of her dream had only been re-enactments of the events from the previous night.

Looking up at his face, she admired the look of peaceful rest which adorned his features, as he lay there with his eyes closed. Any other person would think he was sleeping, but she knew he was lost in deep meditation, a necessary exercise for him to get his needed rest.

Smiling blissfully, the pink haired medic snuggled against his skin, planning on going back to sleep in the comfort of his embrace.

But the silence was suddenly disrupted by a knock on the door.

Cracking one eye open, Sakura grimaced momentarily as she felt Gaara stir underneath her, his meditation disrupted. If the person who was knocking at the door knew what was good for them, they would leave **now**.

The knocking persisted.

Gaara's eyes opened instantly. His mind tried to discern what _annoying_ noise had stirred him from his rest. There silence for a few seconds, but then he heard it… the knock on the door.

Growling loudly, he threw the covers away from him in a violent movement and stood up abruptly. Sakura's head landed with a jolt on the mattress, as her would-be pillow stalked his way towards the door, muttering curses underneath his breath.

Even though he didn't actually sleep, Gaara didn't particularly like to be "awakened" from his meditation by anybody. His mind and body would come to complete consciousness on their own accord when they deemed it ready, so he didn't want _anybody_ disturbing him before that. To say he wasn't a morning person would be a huge understatement.

Sakura prepared herself for the assault.

Opening the door with enough force to almost tear it from its hinges, Suna's Kazekage proceeded to yell.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**

Takeshi, the genin who was assigned to wake Sakura every morning at the same hour, froze as the unexpected and intimidating figure of his enraged leader met him at the door.

Blood draining instantly from his face, the young shinobi showed unimaginable courage as he managed to look Gaara directly in the eye. But Takeshi found it was a _big_ mistake. The rage reflected in his jade orbs threatened to engulf him and in a wise act of self-preservation, the genin squeaked a quick apology and made his way down the hall at full running speed.

Still growling as he slammed the door shut, Gaara stopped in front of the bed when he found Sakura sitting up, trying to stifle her giggles.

"And what's so freaking funny?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," she managed to answer in her mirth. "But I do wish you luck when you try to put an end to the rumours that you assaulted a young genin… _completely_ naked."

His face showed confusion for a moment, before his eyes drifted down towards his body, where he found he was dressed only in his own skin. In his anger, Gaara had briefly forgotten where he was and what he had been doing.

Unsuccessfully trying to keep her humour in check, Sakura let out a gleeful laugh as another wave of anger washed over his face at his carelessness.

"**SHIT!**" the Kazekage exclaimed.

* * *

Haha! There you have it! I truly hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. It was great writing this chapter. I'm thinking about writing a series of one-shots as a prequel to this story… you know, add a little depth to Gaara and Sakura's relationship, see what their everyday life is like. I don't know. Let me know what you think.

THANKS FOR READING! All you support is appreciated more than you could ever imagine!


End file.
